It is an object of this invention to provide hand-operated tools for enabling rapid and easy removing and replacing of grease screens and grease trap elements located in releasable frames positioned at heights out of ordinary reach.
Still another object of this invention is to provide hand-operated tools in accordance with the preceding object which are adjustable to various conditions of mounting and various size screens.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hand-operated tool in accordance with the preceding objects which is relatively inexpensive and can be easily manipulated by relatively unskilled persons without the need for complicated equipment or climbing devices.
According to the invention, a hand-operated tool for use in removing and replacing grease screens and trap elements has an elongated member with a hand gripping portion and an element gripping and moving end spaced from the hand gripping portion. The gripping and moving end comprises first means for engaging a first portion of the trap element and moving the trap element to a release position to release a margin of the trap from a supporting frame. A second means for supporting a second portion of the trap is provided to maintain the element in a predetermined plane and allow the element to be relocated in its desired area.
The means for engaging in one embodiment is a set of upstanding pin-like members where a screen element is to be engaged. In another embodiment, hook elements are used to engage handles on a screen or a trap element.
It is a feature of this invention that the tools can be made adjustable for screens and traps mounted at different angles to the vertical and mounted at different distances from the floor of a building.